Wonderful
by Merilsell
Summary: Life could be like that. They just have to want it... - A fluffy, fast written Shuurei/Ryuuki-oneshot.


_**A/N: **Just a fast written small bit of fluffy goodness to vent my frustration about how Sai Yukino is handling the story in her newest novel. Ugh. This is for all the people outside who can feel my pain. Disclaimer apply, even if I deeply regret that the character and story isn´t mine...I would treat them better for sure D:  
_

_

* * *

_**Perfect **

The cackling sound of child´s laughter reached her ears from the palace garden, even before she stepped outside. Shuurei smiled happily as she roamed through the halls, knowing of its source. Her long, red, silky dress rustled with her movements and cascaded softly around her small frame. The pins and ornaments which bound her long, black hair together, clicked and clacked with every step she made. As she arrived at the door to the garden, the sound of laughter has intensified and she paused for a tiny moment as she noticed another voice within the childish ones. A more manly,very well known to her, though it didn´t sound less happier. She shook her head incredulous and had to suppress a grin herself. _That guy is beyond hope. He will never grow up, will he? _

Then with a last deep breath, her hand settled on the doorknob and opened it. Shuurei blinked as the ray of the light illuminated on her face, but it was a good feeling. Warm and bright like she felt inside, as if the inner feeling within her heart was now warming her from the outside. She stopped shortly, closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the gentle sunlight and summer-breeze on her skin. A content sigh escaped her lips, before she opened her eyes again and her gaze fell into the direction where the laughing came from. Being so engaged in their play, they didn´t seem to have noticed her yet. So Shuurei decided to leave at at that first and searched a spot in the green grass to sit down. Her eyes were never leaving the two children or the blond-haired man playing with them, following every step of them with great interest. _I wonder how long it takes until they notice me,_ her lips curved up to a grin at that thought and so she continued to observe them. The little boy was running after the man, his eyes glistered with joy and his cheeks were glowing in a faint red, as he finally was able to catch the rim of Ryuuki´s robe. Ryuuki fainted a pout as he got caught and heaved the small frame in the air and into his arms, twirling him around.

This only made the boy laugh more.

Shuurei couldn´t help but smile wholeheartedly at the sight. She never would have imagined that choosing love over carrier would lead her to what she was today. A much more happy person, content with life, without regrets. She let out a sigh as she reminiscent herself on the struggling, her constant running away from what was now her life. How stupid, really stupid she was back in the days. The young woman mused in her thoughts and at the sight of what was her family now, she didn´t noticed the other small figure approaching to her. So she startled shortly as she felt a small hand touching her arm.

"Is Okaaa-schan playing hide and seeek?" the young girl looked inquiringly at Shuurei with her big brown eyes. "Then Oka-schaaan isn´t playing that feeery good, cuz Sakura has found youuu" she proudly declared and stemmed her little fists into her sides.

Shuurei couldn´t help to chuckle. "Yes, it must be that Sakura-chan is very good in finding me then," she nodded and brushed a loosely strand of hair out of her daughter´s face. "Seems like you are way too clever for your age"

"Well, Sakura is almost fooouur" the young girl answered and looked resolutely at her mother.

"Oh I see, you are a big girl now" Shuurei nodded again. "So I hope you are not too old for that" she added and embraced her small frame to cuddle her in a hug. The little girl let out the same giggling laughter, Shuurei just heard before she arrived here.

"Oh look, who´s here" an amused voice suddenly said and leaned over the two.

"Oh look, who´s not working," Shuurei dryly remarked. At this Ryuuki shortly winced, before regaining his composure.

"Well, I needed a small break, it´s not like I´m neglecting my governing completely, dear," he raised an eyebrow and fainted a pout.

"Can I get a hug, too, Okaaa-saaan?" the young boy inquired and left his father´s hand to stormily greet his mother.

"Yeah, how about a hug for me too, hmm?" Ryuuki innocently asked and grinned at Shuurei who was completely grounded now, with two children hugging her.

"Ryou, I´m getting...no air" Shuurei coughed over-dramatically and started to tickle the young boy who was fast engaged in cringing and laughter.

"Damn, he´s too much like you, really," she snickered as Ryuuki was helping her up after a while. "...and whoever invented such a complicated dress to wear for me, when I´m planning to play outside with our little prince and princess? I bet tonight my maids are going to have a heart-attack, the grass stain in it will stay forever" Shuurei sighed, yet flashed a playful smile at her husband.

"I think they didn´t regard this option when they had made it, dear." He took her small hand more closely into his palm, drawing her near. "Nevertheless, you are beautiful," he aspirated in her ear. Despite the warm sun, Shuurei felt a chill on her skin, making her shiver.

"Oh, no. Now Okasschan and Otou-schaaan are doing THAT again," Sakura sighed and looked at her brother. Come on let´s play beneaaath the tree who has the saaame name like me"

"Haha. Who´s first there, wins," Ryou answered and started to run with his sister close behind.

"Hmm," Ryuuki watched after the two before he concentrated on Shuurei again and smiled "...so how about a hug now?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Sure, why not." As soon she´d mentioned it, he pulled her closer and she nuzzled her face on his chest, sighing happily. They stood there for a few moments, still and content with just holding each other. Then he softly planted a kiss on her hair and smiled into it.

Shuurei looked up, a bit confused. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Well, I just have thought how lucky I was to met you...and was able to convince you to...well..."

"Give up politics?"

"Yeah...I wonder....," he fumbled with words. " Did...did..you ever ....regret it?" Ryuuki looked at her, his gaze a bit unsure.

She laughed and embraced him more tightly. "Silly. How could I ever regret such a perfect and wonderful life? I´m good, more than that, so."

"That´s great to hear," he smiled assuaged and cupped her chin up to capture her lips for a soft kiss.

Shuurei was right, this indeed was perfect.

* * *

_**[...] I love your feet  
because they walked  
upon the earth and upon  
the wind and upon the waters,  
until they found me. **_

_**~Pablo Neruda**_

**

* * *

**_A/N: Hahaha I know awkward stuff, but hey I love to be super-duper-pink-candy-fluffy at times xD Comments?  
_


End file.
